Hinata's mesmorizing eyes
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata's heart is broken and Sasuke feels sorry for her. Will they become an item or will she never get over Naruto. Read and you'll find out. Dun Dun Duuunnn Just read it!
1. The next day of the rest of our lives

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears). 

The characters I write about may not have the same personalities as they do on Naruto. Plus I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

This will have a bit of wrong grammar I apologize.

**Oh my god****, shut up and stop apologising!**

I can't help it I don't want to offend anyone.

**Suck it up and get on with the story!**

Fine don't blame me if you get in trouble. 

**Hn****…**

Anyway, Hinata should get way more attention than she does so I wrote this. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**** – The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives**

A group of teens sat on top of a hill under a shady tree. Among those teens was a very quiet and timid girl her name was Hyuga, Hinata.

Hinata sat there completely unaware of her surroundings, just staring at Naruto.

She wanted to say something to him but couldn't think of the right words. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Sakura was annoying Sasuke, Kiba and Shino were bickering and Ino and Shikamaru were watching the clouds. But Naruto was just sitting against a tree starring into space. Hinata looked at his scruffy blond hair and his broad grin. She sighed and eventually summed up the courage to do what she came here to do.

"Naruto-kun" She practically whispered.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his cute face

She blushed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, I've loved you for a really long time but I've been to afraid of what you would think to tell you." Hinata nearly fainted but she got it out without stuttering. 

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I'm afraid I just don't feel the same way, you see I'm in love with Sakura" He replied sympathetically but his voice didn't really sound that sincere. 

"Oh okay sorry I bothered you then Naruto-kun" Hinata barely got the words out as she turned around and started to run. She didn't care what anyone thought, she just wanted to get away.

Sasuke who had heard their conversation was pissed off 'how could Naruto be such an arse' he thought to himself. As Hinata started to run he saw how hurt she was. He stood up and went after her, kicking Naruto on the way. 

Hinata was in full on tears when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she feared it might be Naruto so she started to sprint. Moments later she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and was forced to stop, she didn't feel like putting up a fight so she just stood there. Sasuke looked at her with shock 'how the hell does she run so freiken fast'. He knew he face was showing too much feeling so he quickly changed back to arsehole mode to cover it.

"Why the hell did you run from me like I was a mass murderer or something?" He gave her such a look it made her body all tense.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, I j-just d-don't want to talk to anyone right now" Hinata just glared at her shoes.

"Well I can understand that after the biggest rejection of your life. Naruto is even more of an arse than me sometimes." He smirked

Hinata laughed she loved it when people made fun of themselves. She didn't know why though.

"Why'd you come after me anyway". 

"D'know I guess you were just really upset and I didn't want you running around town crying." He now had a caring look on his face.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun"

"For what?"

"For cheering me up" Hinata smiled and ran off, she was still sad but Sasuke made it a little better"

* * *

I'm sorry it wasn't that exciting was it I suck at writing but I can write really well in my head. I know, I know Sasuke isn't supposed to be nice and he usually swears but I thought I'd change that. The WORLD is my canvas.

**Shut up, that was so boring it put me to sleep. No ones gonna like it you suck. You're not even going to get one good review.**

Be quiet I hate you!

**I am you HAH!**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Any who, give me some reviews please because I can't improve if I don't know what to improve on. CON- STRUCTIVE criticism people. And by the way I know I'm crazy. 


	2. Why?

Hinata's mesmerizing eyes

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Sorry I haven't updated in ages but when I try and write under a time limit I get a case of writers block. I've talked to my trusty consultant though and I have an idea but it may be a little different from the last chappie (not sure if it's a good difference or a bad). By the way does anyone know what alerts are because I'm really confused is it a good thing or a bad thing? Thankyou kawaiiitahina123 and shadowsaver for giving me a review. But no one else has. Don't get me wrong I didn't expect to get a thousand reviews but it still hurts (more Anime tears).

**Ha Ha I told you so!**

…………..hn…..

**What aren't you annoyed??**

……..

**Stop ignoring me waah!**

Ha ha in your face!

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Why??**

'Why, why did team 7 and team 8 have to paired for a mission' Hinata shouted in her head as she walked towards the town gate with Kiba and Shino.

"Are you going to be alright Hina" Kiba looked at Hinata with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about me Kiba I'll be fine I just won't talk and you can tell them I have laryngitis" Hinata answered in a reassuring voice but Kiba still didn't believe her. When they arrived Kiba and Shino greeted everyone while Hinata hid behind Kiba.

"Hello Hinata-chan why are you so quiet?" Sakura asked.

Hinata moved to Kiba's side where she was in full view. She looked over and saw Naruto looking lovingly at Sakura and she couldn't help but show a pained expression on her face.

"She has laryngitis" Kiba quickly stated, he hated to see his Hina in pain and didn't want her to start crying again.

'Hn, yeah you'd have to be an idiot to believe that' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Oh really how awful does it hurt?" Naruto said casually.

'There my point exactly' Sasuke gave another smirk.

"Enough standing around we have a mission remember" Shino now had all the attention of the group.

"Ok let's go kick some butt" Naruto shouted energetically.

And with those words, the two teams set out on their journey.

* * *

"How long till we get too that Temari girls inn?" Naruto whined.

"It's not to long till we get there ok so stop your whining" Sakura said as she hit Naruto over the head.

'How can he love her when she treats him like that" Hinata wondered. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground in front of her. Hinata stifled a scream as she fell, after all she wasn't supposed to talk.

"THUD" Everyone turned to see Hinata lying on the ground in pain.

"Hina are you alright?" shouted Kiba as he rushed to her side. Sasuke's eyes showed a hint of worry, but when Hinata stood up it went away.

"I think she's twisted her ankle," Kiba said as he examined Hinata's leg "I would carry you Hina but I can't stand the weight of my pack, you, your pack and Akamaru".

"I'll carry her and you can carry her pack" Sasuke said hoping his eagerness didn't show in his voice.

"Ok then" Kiba said with a hint of jealousy in his voice he didn't want Sasuke touching his Hina, even if she wasn't his yet one day she would be.

Sasuke picked up Hinata and she blushed a little, he gave her a rare smile and whispered in her ear

"I know you can talk," Hinata had a shocked look on her face "don't worry I won't tell".

Luckily, the rest of the group hadn't noticed and they kept on walking.

* * *

It was dark when they arrived at the inn and the only person in the lobby was Temari.

"Sakura" Temari shouted as she pulled her friend into a bear hug.

"Good to see you too Temari" Sakura whispered because she was finding it hard to breath. Temari quickly let go so Sakura could catch her breath.

"You guys came so late that I only have 4 rooms sorry," Temari had a weird look on her face "Well first of all there's the room with the double bed which I saved for Sakura and the rest of you are going to have to draw straws to see who will get their own room".

'Please let it be me, please let it be me' Hinata was chanting in her head.

Temari had 5 straws in her hand "pick one". Everyone took one, Hinata cursed in her head when she saw that she had pulled out a long straw. Kiba won but he still wasn't happy about it he didn't like the odds of Hinata ending up sharing a room with Sasuke. Hinata noticed that Shino had moved to Naruto's side. He obviously didn't like Sasuke and felt too awkward sharing a room with Hinata.

"Here are your room keys you guys, the directions to get to your rooms are on the cards attached to them" Temari said as she handed keys to Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke.

"I'll bring your bag up to your room later Hina" Kiba said as he headed to the elevator.

Sasuke took Hinata up to their room and closed the door behind them. He placed Hinata on the bed closest to the door and sat down on the bed across from it.

"Ok now you can talk"

"Thanks Sasuke" Hinata looked at him with a grateful expression.

"Why did you say you had laryngitis you could have just talked to Naruto"

"I was scared and embarrassed. I felt so awkward" She said it just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Well no offence but I think he's forgotten about the whole thing you should just let him go" Sasuke knew what he was saying was selfish but he couldn't help himself.

Hinata started crying she knew what he was saying was true but she couldn't help crying.

"I'm so sorry Hinata I didn't mean to make you cry" Sasuke said as he sat down beside Hinata and hugged her. Hinata was so shocked that he had shown her kindness, she hugged him till she stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now?" Sasuke asked.

'Why the hell am I being so nice to her it's something about her that I can't put my finger on' Sasuke thought.

"Yes I feel much better now thank-you Sasuke-kun" Hinata gave him a smile.

"Just call me Sasuke" Sasuke smiled back at Hinata.

After they had unpacked and eaten it was 1:00 in the morning and Hinata was about to fall asleep where she was standing. She changed into her PJs and hopped into bed. At about 3:00 at night she got up to get a glass of water. She limped back to bed with it, but yet again clumsy Hinata tripped and spilled the glass all over Sasuke's bed. Sasuke woke up and jumped off his bed cursing loudly.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to spill it on you I tripped" Hinata spoke really fast.

"My bed is soaked I have no where to sleep" Sasuke said a little ticked off.

"I'm sorry I would help but I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep" Hinata chuckled as she went back to bed.

"Sleep, Isn't that the thing I was doing until you spilled water on me" Sasuke chuckled. Hinata felt Sasuke move in next to her but she was too tired to care as she lent back into his warmth.

* * *

Yay I made it really long for you because it took me so long to update.

**Just because it's longer doesn't mean it's good.**

So…………………………….

**Just saying you have to pick up your skills or no one will like you. Too late they already don't hahaha**

Please review, I don't even mind flamers. Constructive criticism people!

PS. I know I'm crazy.


	3. What are you doing in my bed?

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Sorry I'm trying to update quick but it's hard to come up with ideas so if more people review and give me ideas for the chapters then I can update quicker. Most of the time my style of writing changes but if you like it in a particular way tell me so I can improve. Thank you to all the people that reviewed you really inspired me to write this chappie quickly.

**Heh it doesn't matter if you updated quickly it's still gonna suck!**

Would you shut up for once!

**Never!**

(Gets out tape and tapes over mouth, chains up, puts in concrete crate with holes in it and dumps into the ocean) That should shut you up Mwhahahahaha.

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What are you doing in my bed****??**

Hinata opened her eyes as the sun shined through the window 'noooo couldn't you just let me have 5 more minutes' she thought. She opened her eyes fully and felt something around her waist. She turned around to find Sasuke cuddling into her.

"Aaaahhhh" She screamed as she fell off the bed from shock. Sasuke opened his eyes with amusement.

"I don't smell that bad do I?" he smirked.

"Sorry Sasuke you just startled me" Hinata face grew a deep red.

"It's okay, how's your ankle feeling?"

"It was feeling a bit better but that fall didn't help at all. But it should heal up by the time we get to the village hidden in the sand" the blush had finally faded.

"Okay well I'll carry you the rest of the way" He said with a grin.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" She said sheepishly, she was starting to feel like a burden.

"Nonsense it will be my pleasure" He gave her a big smile and she giggled 'he looks nice when he smiles' she thought.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed, Sasuke carried Hinata to the dining room. Everyone was already sitting at a big table talking. They went over and Sasuke placed Hinata on the chair next to him.

"Thanks Sasuke" Hinata blushed again 'Why the hell do I keep blushing oh well at least I'm not stuttering' Hinata thought.

."Is your laryngitis better Hinata?" Naruto asked and everyone turned their attention to Hinata.

"Y-yes t-thankyou N-naruto" Hinata whispered 'Damn why did I have to stutter' Hinata cursed in her head. After that everyone went back to talking, Sakura and Naruto went back to bickering and Kiba and Shino started arguing about who bumped who.

"What are you going to have for breakfast Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel like pancakes dredged in maple syrup" Hinata smiled as her mouth started to water.

"Coming right up" Sasuke went over to the buffet and picked up some food and 5 packets of maple syrup.

"Thanks Sasuke" Hinata started to pour on the maple syrup until the pancakes were swimming in it.

"Whoa do you want all your teeth to fall out" Sasuke chuckled as he stole one of Hinata's pancakes.

"Oi give that back" Hinata giggled.

"Think of how many cavities I'm saving you from" he smirked as he ate the last of the pancake. Anyone with eyes could see that they were flirting luckily everyone was busy.

* * *

Hi thanks to all my readers for reading

**They won't be reading anymore after they read that**

WTF how did you get out?

**I accompany you everywhere I am your negative self you can't get rid of me!**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Keep reviewing I don't even mind flamers I just see them as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM YAY. Yeah I'll try and write quick but it's hard to write fast and deep at the same time lol.


	4. Cupcake!

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Hi all, I'm really stuck for ideas so this chappie might go a bit slow please give me at least one idea or I'm not updating. Thanks to all the people that reviewed it's your reviews that make me want to update quick (even though I don't).

**Yeah cough cough 'pity ****reviews' **

Shut up b#

**Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me**

Says in mimicking voice- If sticks and stones will break your bones then a chainsaw will surely kill you (pulls out a chainsaw and starts it up)

**Stay away from me with that thing AHHHHH (runs like mad)**

I'll get you (starts running after)

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****– Cupcake**

After breakfast they got packed and said their goodbyes to Temari.

"I'm going to miss you Saki" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"Get a room" Sasuke smirked and everyone laughed minus Hinata who giggled. Temari quickly let go of Sakura and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

They set off once again for the village hidden in the sand. Everyone seemed to forget about Hinata except for Sasuke who talked to her every once in a while. Hinata was finally glad someone was paying attention to her because although Kiba and Shino are her friends they're always arguing about something. Hinata started to feel really drowsy and nestled in to Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke" Hinata whispered as she fell as sleep.

"Oh no you don't if I have to stay up you do too" Sasuke chuckled as he started to tickle Hinata. Hinata started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay I'll stay awake" Hinata was still holding in a giggle.

"Good" Sasuke smiled 'She looks so pretty when she laughs what am I saying I don't like Hinata, she's Hinata the quiet little girl that can't stand up for herself, stop thinking about her' Sasuke was having a battle in his head.

* * *

It was lunchtime when they decided to take a break from walking and settled for a clearing just off the side of the path. Sasuke put Hinata down against a tree so she had a little seat.

"Thanks Sasuke" Hinata blushed 'I must have said that at least a thousand times by now'.

"My pleasure Hinata" as Sasuke said this he looked up and saw Hinata's unique eyes. He couldn't help but stare into them, he felt as if he was going to kiss her any second but decided against it.

'She has such beautiful eyes but she's still getting over Naruto I can't tell her what I think' He thought to himself.

'Oh god why is he staring at my eyes has he only just realised I'm a freak, oh no he's smiling I bet he's thinking of a mean thing to say' Hinata quickly looked down holding in her tears. Hinata was used to being put down because of her family but the one thing she hated about herself was her eyes.

"What do you want for lunch cupcake" Sasuke said with a kind look on his face.

'Damn what the f# did I just say' Sasuke was mentally hitting himself on the head. Hinata giggled.

"A cupcake would be nice but I only have one sugary object a day and that was my pancakes so can I just have some fried rice" Hinata smiled at Sasuke. She knew he was calling her cupcake but she could see the startled look on his face after he said it and wanted to make him feel better. Sasuke now had a relieved look on his face he did a mental thankyou to the sky and went to get some fried rice out of the food pack. Hinata was glad that they were friends and she felt stupid for thinking Sasuke would mock her. Sasuke came back with their fried rice.

"Thanks Sasuke" Hinata gave him a broad grin 'why do I always have to say that'.

"Your welcome Hinata" Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and started to eat. It was a beautiful calm silence which Sasuke liked a lot 'she knows when to shut up she's nothing like Sakura'.

"Saaaaaaaaasuke come over and eat your lunch with me" Sakura said in her fan girl voice.

'Speak of the devil' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry Hinata tell me when you want to do something" Sasuke said with a disappointed frown. And just like that Hinata was alone, she felt the presence of someone next to her to find Naruto.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a weak smile. Little did she know but he had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Sorry if it was short I have a lot of homework, pleeeeease review.

**(Runs past screaming)**

(Grabs) ha I caught you!

**Do you really want to kill me (puppy dog face)**

I'll have to take some time to decide hmmmmm…….


	5. Oh no!

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Hi readers, no one has given me any ideas but I'm taking mercy and updating anyway. But this chapter might suck as bad as the last one because no one bothered to give me any ideas boo hoo (or reveiws). I'm not really happy with this story and I don't have any ideas for what they are going to do at the village in the sand.

**Yeah that's cause your hopeless**

Am not

**Are too**

Am not

**Are too**

This might take a while- the fight continues

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 5**** – Oh no!!**

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Sasuke are becoming really close friends" his smile turned into a bit of an awkward one. Hinata was baffled 'how come my whole life he's never paid attention to me and just when I'm starting to get over him and fall for Sasuke he suddenly starts paying attention to me'.

"Y-yeah S-Sasuke is really nice and he pays a lot of attention to me" Hinata gave him a weak smile.

"What's up with the whole cupcake thing are you guys going out or something?" Naruto now had a friendly but serious look on his face. Hinata's jaw dropped when Naruto said this. 'He heard our conversation oh my god' Hinata shouted in her head.

"N-no we're j-just g-good friends" Hinata's face returned to normal.

"Good so that means your available" he said with a hopeful tinge in his voice. Hinata took his hint.

"I thought you were in love with Sakura though" Hinata had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah well I realized she will never feel the same way about me" Naruto said sounding very depressed.

"So I'm just second fiddle, I'm your second choice" Hinata said now angry, which is very rare for her.

"No it's not like that I like you but…." Naruto was looking down at the ground to scared to look Hinata in the eyes, he had never seen her like this before.

"You just like Sakura more. What if she starts to like you and you cheat on me or something or you just leave me" Hinata was fuming.

"No I would never do that" Naruto said.

"Yeah tell it to someone who cares" Hinata limped away to find Sasuke, leaving a very rejected Naruto behind to sulk.

* * *

Hinata found Sasuke sitting under a Sakura tree with Sakura. He looked like he was about to start screaming at Sakura.

"Ummm Sasuke" Hinata said timidly.

"What is it Hinata" Sasuke saw the tears in Hinata's eyes.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec" Hinata blushed.

"But I thought you were going to have lunch with me Saaaasuke" Sakura whined in her fan girl voice.

"Yeah but I'm going to talk to Hinata" Sasuke said angrily.

"No it's fine I'll just find Kiba" Hinata said quickly not wanting any fights.

"You sure you'll be alright" Sasuke said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Hinata said as she walked off to find Kiba.

* * *

Kiba and Shino were sitting together and it was obvious that whatever they were arguing about was solved. Hinata ran up to Kiba (very painful wobbly run considering her twisted ankle) and hugged him. She started crying into his shoulder. Kiba who was used to this just hugged her until she stopped crying.

"What's wrong Hina?" Kiba asked.

"H-he asked me out" Hinata blubbered.

"What's wrong with that?" Kiba was really confused.

"He said it was because he realized Sakura would never like him" Hinata started crying again and Kiba hugged her tighter. He understood why Hinata was so upset. Him and Hinata had been friends since they were five and Kiba knew that Hinata's father always treated Hanabi better than Hinata and had told Hinata that one day he would denounce her. Hinata was always treated as second best which hurt her deeply. Kiba rubbed Hinata's back.

"If you want I can deck him for you" Shino said gruffly. Hinata smiled,

"Thankyou Shino but we need him to be able to move on this mission" She was so glad that her friends cared do much for her she just wished that Sasuke could be doing this.

* * *

Do you like it?? Sorry for Sakura fans but I don't really like her after what she did to her and Ino's friendship just because Ino liked Sasuke too. I don't want to be pushy but REVIEW!! I don't even care if it's a flamer cause to me it's just constructive criticism. I just want one review is that to much to ask 'sob'. I hope I updated quick enough :)


	6. I don't want to cry anymore!

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Hi readers, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed (sorry I had to get forceful) I'm so glad to have friends, um I mean reviewers heh heh I have friends.

**She doesn't have many**

Yes I do

**Sure if you count the stuffed animals**

Hey that was a secret! I have plenty of friends its just I believe in quality not quantity

**Sure Sure**

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6- ****I don't want to cry anymore!**

Hinata fell asleep in Kiba's arms, the scenes of the meeting with the Hokage two days ago played in her head.

FLASHBACK

_Hinata stood in line with the others while the Hokage talked to them._

"_Since all of our best ninjas are away on missions I will be sending you on a level B mission to the village hidden in the sand" the Hokage said with a stern look on her face._

"_Hey no fair I'm an awesome ninja!" Naruto shouted._

"_What is this mission for" Sasuke asked intercepting the fight that was about to occur._

"_You 6 are to go to the village in the sand to collect an item from Gaara" the Hokage stated._

"_Why do we have to collect it and why are you sending so many of us" Sasuke asked._

"_He has information for me that is unsafe to send in a message and must be well protected" the Hokage was getting annoyed at all of Sasuke's questions._

"_From who" Hinata asked with a puzzled look on her face. Sasuke smirked at Hinata's innocence, the Hokage sighed in annoyance._

"_You leave tomorrow, good bye" she said not answering Hinata's question. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kiba shook Hinata awake.

"It's time to go I'll get Sasuke for you" Kiba smiled as Hinata looked up at him wearily 'she looks so pretty I could just kiss her' Kiba blushed at the thought.

Sasuke came over and picked Hinata up and the group walked in silence. They walked till nightfall.

"Yawn I'm so tired" Naruto said wearily as they started to setup camp in a large clearing.

"Why you didn't do anything useful" Sakura retorted. Everyone went to bed to get some well earned sleep.

Hinata's alarm woke her up at 3:03.

"Looks like it's my turn to stand guard" Hinata said to herself as she got out of her tent. Naruto and Sakura had gone to bed a few minutes earlier, she noticed Sasuke sitting against a tree.

"Hey Hina why are you late?" Sasuke looked at Hinata with both a friendly and stern look on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke I was trying to avoid Naruto" Hinata blushed.

"I thought you were over that" Sasuke asked, not knowing what had happened earlier.

"No it's not that it's just" Hinata took a deep breath and explained the events that had happened and about her childhood. Sasuke sat and listened through all of it feeling very sorry for Hinata. Hinata felt a tear fall down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't want to cry anymore, not over him" Hinata said with harshness in her voice. Deep inside Sasuke was doing the cabbage patch and jumping up and down. 'She's over Naruto' Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Hinata sat down next to Sasuke, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and snuggled into her. Placing his chin on top of her head.

* * *

What will happen next?? Lol I don't know. I hope you like the edited version because it's basically the same but a little longer. Please tell me if you want me to change anything because I am low on imagination lately I need a reboost (does anyone know if they have a shot for that). Yeah so I'm going to be back earlier than I expected, I love my friends because they are the ones posting this for me. Yeah flamers are welcome (motto included). I just wish my thoughts would write themselves on paper.


	7. AN

Hinata's mesmerizing eyes

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Hi every one I have edited the last chapter and have gotten one of my friends to submit it. I will be back sooner than expected XD so I'm very happy. Yeah I'm not allowed to go near the stairs anymore lol (how am I going to get to my room?). Yeah so I will have updated by Wednesday (I hope). Anywho thanks to all you guys' kindness.


	8. Are you trying to make a move?

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

Howdydo, yes I am back on the beautiful internet. At least when I get internet bans I can still go on at school, but that was just torture. I hope you like the chapter.

**I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME?!**

Oh yeah I forgot about you, where have you been?

**Carrabin cruise, do you like my tan? **

Wow what a tan! Wait where did you get the money for a cruise?

**Ummmm… heh heh… your wallet**

What you didn't even take me with you!

**Cause there was only enough money for one ticket… heh heh**

YOU SPENT ALL MY MONEY! I'LL GET YOU!!

**ARGGHH! (runs and hides).**

By the way I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong.

Anywho, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7- Are you trying to make a move?****?**

Hinata froze as Sasuke rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He placed his chin on top of her head and snuggled into her. 'Woah why is he being so forward all of a sudden, this isn't happing Sasuke would never like someone like me he's handsome and outgoing and well I could go on forever but I won't' Hinata pinched herself 'OW! Okay it isn't a dream'.

Sasuke couldn't believe what his body was doing it was like he was being controlled by something (or someone heh heh). He just couldn't help himself 'she has the most beautiful eyes in the world' he smiled and moved his mouth close to Hinata's ear.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered huskily. Hinata nearly fainted but she held onto her consciousness.

"Sasuke I really like you but Nar-" Hinata started.

"It's alright I understand" Sasuke interrupted Hinata snuggling into her more. The two stayed like that for two hours. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realise their shift was over.

* * *

Kiba woke up at 5:00 to take his shift with Shino. He smelt Hinata's and someone else's scent behind a tree. He walked around the tree.

"Hey Hina and ….Sasuke……….WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA? Kiba was so shocked he nearly had a heart attack.

"Giving her a hug" Sasuke said casually as he picked Hinata up and took her too her tent. Hinata was too tired to even reply to Kiba.

"Good night Hina-hime" Kiba heard Sasuke saying to Hinata. Kiba was so mad he drove his fist through a tree and it smashed into pieces.

"Why did that bastard have to steal her from me?" Kiba mumbled "I'll get him for this!" Shino turned up so he couldn't say anymore.

* * *

In the morning they started walking again, everyone was excited because by mid-day they would arrive at the sand village. Hinata snuggled into Sasuke as he talked to her. Sakura noticed this and was not happy.

"Sasuke why are you letting her touch you? She's not worth your time, let Kiba carry her and you can carry her pack!" Sakura snipped in her angry fan girl voice.

"I'm letting her touch me because I want her to!" Sasuke growled angrily and Hinata blushed because she has a dirty mind.

"If anyone isn't worth my time it's you, why do you always have to be so annoying go away I like Hinata not you!" Sasuke's words brought tears to Sakura's eyes. She wiped them away and went back to original place next to Naruto. Naruto started to flirt with her 'yes rebound' he thought. Sakura realised that Sasuke was taken and decided to just stick with Naruto till the relationship goes sour. 'And if it doesn't go sour I'll just have to give it a helping hand' she thought as she replied to some of Naruto's flirts.

Kiba watched everything that went on. His face fumed when Hinata blushed. 'I'm going to get him' Kiba thought as he started plotting.

* * *

When they arrived at the village hidden in the sand everyone was exhausted and just wanted to find Gaara then crash at the nearest inn. Hinata said her ankle was feeling all right and she could see that Sasuke was tired so she would walk. Sasuke put her down and she tested out her ankle.

"It's alright" Hinata announced.

"Aww but I like holding you" Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear, making her blush.

* * *

They went to the rendezvous point to find Gaara.

"Here you go" Gaara said as he handed them an envelope.

"That's why we come all that way, just for a stupid envelope!" Naruto shouted.

"Trust me its important" Gaara said as he disappeared in a cloud of sand. Suddenly two sand ninja came out of nowhere and tried to attack them.

* * *

Me: Hey Hinata can you come here for a second?

Hinata: Sure what do you what?

Me: Can you see if there is anyone hiding near here please

Hinata: Sure (eyes go all squinty) There's someone under your desk!

Me: Thanks Hinata, YOUR ARSE IS MINE!

**ARGHHH! (Jumps out of under desk and runs) **

Yeah do you like it? I don't that much but the fight goes sour and gets interesting. I wrote another random one shot and I'm planning on writing two song fics so check them out. Who knew Hime meant princess? Bye for now.


	9. Oooh issues much!

**Hinata's mesmerizing eyes!**

Notes: I am new to Naruto and this is my first story, so bare with me.

I like the Characters of Naruto but I don't own Naruto (Man I wished I did though, Anime tears).

I'm soo sorry to all my readers, I feel really bad about not updating quickly :(.I'm going to try to end the story soon to start one that I've actually planned (woah shocks me too) so I need ideas. I tried to update quick but seeing as I missed school I also missed homework (noooo so much homework). Plus exams are coming up and stuff. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you like the chapter. I feel like each chappie is getting worse and worse. Man I need help!

**Yep you do need help, mental help. ****Yeah homework is what you've been doing 'cough cough'**

What is that supposed to mean?

**I'm just saying that guy definitely didn't come over to help you with 'homework' **

What how do you know about him?

**Hello does the phrase 'I accompany you everywhere' ring a bell. Besides, he was cute **

WHAT! Don't ever say that about him again!

**Oooooh touched a nerve did I. So there is something going on.**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Ha annoying you is so much fun.**

Oh and in this fic they can shot chakra out of their palms.

By the way I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong.

Anywho, let's get on with the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8- Oooh issues much!**

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!" Shouted Naruto as he gathered chakra in his palm. The two sand ninja charged forward preparing to attack.

"I got this!" Kiba shouted as he started to build chakra in his arm. He shot out a massive burst of chakra but instead of going towards the sand ninja it headed directly for Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge it but it ended up scraping his ankle.

"Woopsies, I missed" Kiba said too innocently. 'Oh yeah two can play at that game' Sasuke thought as he shot Kiba up the arse with a burst of chakra.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba shouted angrily at Sasuke.

"For hitting me!" Sasuke shouted back.

"It was an accident!" Kiba said not so innocently this time.

"As if your just miffed because Hinata chose me!"

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"Well for starters you have the best aim in Kohana and also you like her!"

"Do not!"

"Oh yeah then you wouldn't care if I told you last night we did each other!"

"As if!"

"Its true, she was great, she told me I was way better then what she imagined you to be like!" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as he jumped on Sasuke. The two boys rolled around in the dirt killing each other.

"GO SASUKE!" Sakura shouted in her fan-girl voice.

"STOP PLEASE STOP!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs. The two kept rolling.

"Umm guys we could use a little help" Naruto said as he dodged an attack from number one **(AN: from now on the sand ninja are referred to as number one and two). **Shino got knocked back by number two. 'Yes everyone is distracted this is the perfect time to get freak eyes over there' Sakura thought as she gave Hinata a chakra blast to the back of the head. Hinata went sprawling forward.

"What the hell was that for?" Hinata shouted, very rare for her.

"For stealing my Sasuke" Sakura said angrily.

"He's not a prize, besides he doesn't like you he like's me" Hinata retorted.

"Oh yeah just keep believing that, who would like a lavender eyed freak that's ugly and weak" Sakura said sounding very bitchy. Hinata was mad, she jumped onto Sakura and they too started to roll in the dirt. Naruto and Shino were losing and didn't show any signs of getting better.

"Would you guys get over yourselves and help us already" Naruto shouted angrily.

Naruto used his Rasengun (sp) against number one and the ninja collapsed. Shino was still fighting number two though. Naruto went over to help Shino.

* * *

I'm so sorry it wasn't long but I wanted to update quicker than a month so here it is. Please review. Oh plus I found a story the other day, it was about how Kohana finds Fanfic and Tsnude (sp) has a comp and Sasuke is gay for Naruto. I lost it without getting the name. So if anyone has seen it send me the link please. Thanks for reading.


	10. Another AN

Uhhhh hi everyone

*crikets chirp*

**Um I think you lost all your veiwers**

YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! look guys sorry for not updating once I got the 10th review...which took ages anyway. Thanks for all the people who reviewed... sorry, I have writers block...and kind of out grown this story, plus I've been racking my brains for ideas for the sequal for notes...I wrote it but have to type it up, so this story will be on hiatus till I get an idea, people can have this story if they ask...I'm kindof done with it...I'M SO SORRY ALL OF YOU I'VE FAILED *crying*

**Believe me she really is sorry**

I AMMMMMM *crying in corner*


End file.
